A Christmas Carol:NaruSaku Style
by XxRasenganBloodlinesxX
Summary: Sakura has been mean to Naruto for too long. Now she is visited by four ghosts. How will it work out? My first NaruSaku fafic published. Please read if you're into christmas stories and are a fan of NaruSaku.


A Christmas Carol: NaruSaku Style

Our favorite number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja seemed to be summoned to the Hokage's Office. He hopes that it would be a difficult mission for once.

"So Grandma Tsunade, what's today's mission?" he asked. Lady Hokage was annoyed that he kept calling her "Grandma" all the time.

"You are to go to the land of the sand for a scroll that we need. I suggest that you take a medical ninja with you. Sakura and Ino are free, while Hinata is already on a mission. This will take 2 or 3 days to go the village and 2 or 3 days to get back." The ninja agreed to those terms and ran out of the Hokage's Office.

"Time to go see where Sakura-chan is" Naruto thought. He found Sakura by her house. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Hey I'm going on a mission and Grandma wanted me to take you or Ino. So, do you want to go? We'll be gone for about a week." he grinned.

"You'll be missing Christmas Eve because of this mission. Ask Ino-pig. Me going on a mission with an annoying person like you? No thanks." She chuckled shutting the door in his face. Naruto's grin soon turned into a face of sadness. He walked to get Ino for his mission and they both headed off to the Sand Village.

Late at night, Sakura felt a sudden chill which woke her up. This coldness was no ordinary coldness at night. It had a charka aura.

"Young Haruno. Congrats. You have cursed yourself to be visited by three ghosts. Unfortunately, I'm one them." Sakura suddenly shrieked as the specter appeared in the darkness.

"Just who exactly are you?" The ghost revealed himself.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. However, I currently take the form of Itachi Uchiha. Now you shall come with me into the past." The kunoichi tried to run away, but the ghost had her in the past already.

It was snowing. Sakura felt the snow flakes land right on her head.

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember. We are still in Konoha, but nine years in the past. It is Christmas day." Sakura was in complete shock.

"There's no way" Sakura looked out into the white field and saw a little girl. "Is that me? I was only seven years old." The little girl appeared to be holding a gift.

"Naruto? Naruto? Are you here?" seven year old Sakura asked whispering. Seven year old Naruto appeared out of the bushes and Sakura blushed. "I…umm…. Wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Here's your gift." Sakura turned her head holding out the gift still blushing madly.

"Sakura, I can't take this. What do I have to give to you?" Naruto complained.

"Don't worry about it. You smiling is enough." the both blushed. Naruto took the gift and put it down. Then he hugged her. This of course caused Sakura to blush even more.

"Merry Christmas…Sakura-chan."

"So Sakura…can you tell me anything about this day?" The ghost asked.

"That was the day Naruto had his first ever Christmas. Also it was the day that Naruto first called me 'Sakura-chan'. I got him a picture of when we were at a photo booth together. So what are you trying to show me?" she turned around, but no one was there.

A sudden flash happened and Sakura found herself in a dark forest. Then she saw both Naruto and Ino sitting together by an open flame. Crickets were just chirping in the dark night.

"Long time, no see Sakura." She paused for a moment and turned around. The kunoichi spotted a figure that resembled the Third Hokage.

"Third…Third Hokage? You supposed to be dead. Oh boy let me guess: you're one of the ghosts as well. I've had enough of this."

"I may just a specter, but I am not just one. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." He introduced himself. "You know Sakura; you were one of my finest kunoichi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You're all grown up. However, you're not the same as before. You used to care about everyone you spoke to. Now, you treat Naruto, your own teammate, as if he were just dirt." He spoke with depression.

Ino and Naruto started to speak to each other.

"You know, I was going to give this gift to Sakura-chan while were on the mission together." The gift was a necklace. It seemed clear but it was not just an ordinary necklace you see at a local jewelry store. It was a necklace that seemed to react to the emotions of whom ever wore it.

"Don't worry about it. Just give Sakura the necklace when the mission is over. If she doesn't want it, just come find me. Okay?" Ino tried to cheer the future Hokage up.

"Thanks Ino. I'm sort of glad that I came on this mission with you." Ino was surprised and blushed just a bit. Naruto made his foxy grin at her. "Also, I've never told anyone this. Not even Sakura-chan. To tell the truth… umm… I'm in love with Sakura-chan."

Sakura was shocked. "He's…in love with me? No way." She said in denial. "But then again, he got me such a beautiful necklace. Naruto must really be in love with me." She blushed in confusion

"Look's like my time is up." The ghost disappeared and left Sakura alone.

When Sakura finally came to her senses, she realized she was in the middle of what seemed like another Christmas day. However she didn't realize that it took place 9 years in the future.

"Where am I now?" she pondered.

"You are now in the future of Konoha…nine years later." Sakura quickly turned around and spotted two people.

"Hey wait a sec…you're the Fourth Hokage. But who exactly are you?" she asked pointing to the other figure

"I'm the Forth Hokage's wife. My name is Kushina Uzumaki." Sakura went into shock. Kushina had long red hair that flowed down to her back.

"I just realized something. The Fourth Hokage looks just like Naruto. And if you're his wife, which means that you're Naruto's parents!"

"Correct. Now I believe that you're Sakura Haruno. No wonder my son's in love with you. You're a really cute girl." The fourth Hokage spoke. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Fourth Hokage…may I call you Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki?" Sakura

asked out of curiosity.

"Sure."

"Mr. Uzumaki are you supposed to be the next ghost that I see?" the kunoichi pondered.

"Well actually we both together are the Ghosts of Christmas Future. Now before we take you to your next location, may I ask what you think of our son?" Kushina asked. Sakura paused for a moment. She didn't know what to say about Naruto.

"Naruto's really sweet, funny, and caring. I wish I could say more, but I just can't. Please can you take me to the next location? What is the future going to be like?" she said as she mumbled the last sentence. Minato and Kushina took Sakura another building. They heard laughter and people talking. All three decided to peer through a window for a better look.

"Merry Christmas, Ino-chan!" a spiky blonde hair shinobi said. It was Naruto in the future. He appeared to be married to Ino. However, Sakura didn't realize it.

"What's going on Mr. Uzumaki? I don't understand." Sakura spoke confused.

"This is how the future of Naruto is. He's married to Ino Yamanaka. Also, he's Hokage." Minato answered. "I'm so proud of him. He followed after my footsteps." Kushina punched him in the shoulder.

"How exactly did that happen?"

"You know, this brings me back to 9 years ago. Remember when I tried to give that necklace to… ahh what's her name again Ino-chan?"

"It's Sakura, Naruto-kun." Sakura was surprised yet again. But then she frowned.

"Right. Too bad she dumped me. Oh well, I have somebody more beautiful in my life anyway." Sakura couldn't bear to look anymore.

"Sakura is there something that you want to say?" Kushina asked. The couple then realized that Sakura started to tear.

"Naruto…he completely forgot about me. No way… that's impossible." Sakura cried in denial.

"If you want, we can show you your future as well." Once again, Minato was struck by Kushina.

"What? What about my life?" Kushina nodded. They soon transported her to her future self. However, Sakura got the unexpected. She spotted that her future self was basically a hobo.

"I don't want to see anymore." But suddenly Sakura realized something. "I want him… I want Naruto back. I need him."

"What are saying?" Kushina responded with a smile. Sakura looked up and said one sentence.

"I love Naruto-kun." She smiled back with tears still running down her face.

"Congratulations Sakura. Now that you realize this, you can tell Naruto and change the future as we speak. Kushina, we have to go." Minato spoke with his own version of Naruto's foxy grin. He then opened up a vortex.

"Wait… Mrs. Uzumaki how exactly do I tell Naruto?" she spoke wiping her tears.

"Just tell him how you feel. But if I were you… I'd pull something to put a little "oomph" on it." Kushina whispered the plan into Sakura's ear.

"Okay. Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki."

"No problem. Just make sure that you don't disappoint our son. Also to return to your normal body, keep your eyes closed for 2 seconds." The couple disappeared and Sakura kept her eyes closed for the two seconds.

She woke up with a bit of a headache, but she ignored it. Sakura quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Mom, today's Christmas right?"

"Yes, Sakura." Her mother replied.

"Mom, I'll be back. See you later. I'll open my presents later." Sakura ran out to the Village gate. "He's gotta be there by know. I just know it. Please be there Naruto-kun."

At the Village Gate, Naruto and Ino had just arrived.

"Well here goes nothing." As soon as Naruto finished his speech, Sakura arrived. "Sakura-chan…I umm… got you something. Merry Christmas." Sakura took the gift and opened it with her heart still pounding. It was the necklace.

"Naruto-kun…it's so beautiful. Oh and also I got something for you to." Sakura put on the necklace and smiled at Naruto, which made him blush. "Close your eyes." Sakura said. Naruto did as she asked and closed his eyes. "Time to put Mrs. Uzumaki's plan into action." Sakura thought. She moved up a bit closer to Naruto.

"Hey wait second. She called me 'Naruto-kun'." Naruto peeked with one eyes open. Unfortunately for him, Sakura saw the eye peer open.

"I said no peeking!" Sakura took Naruto's headband and put it over his eyes. Sakura quickly moved in closer. By the time Naruto removed the headband from his eyes, he got a kiss. It lasted about two good seconds and then Sakura backed off. Naruto quickly spotted that the necklace turned pink.

"Wait a moment. Purple means embarrassed. Green means happy. Blue means sad. Dark red means angry. Yellow is neutral. So what's pink?" Naruto spoke as he tried to remember.

"Could it mean 'love' Naruto-kun? Because I know that I'm in love with the guy I'm looking at right now." This made both of them blush madly. "Merry Christmas Naruto-kun." Sakura stripped Naruto of his headband and looked up on a building. "Thank you… everyone." After that thought, Naruto got kissed once again but this time it lasted a bit longer and it was more passionate. "I'm kissing the guy I want in my life. Ino won't have him. He's mine. This truly is the best Christmas I ever had."

The End


End file.
